62: Randy's Hobby Shop
This is the 62nd Subnormality comic. Plot Summary Justine enters a hobby shop, intending to buy a model plane. She talks at length to the shop assistant about her knowledge of military aircraft, her interest in models, and her love of hockey. Unable to accept that an attractive woman could share these interests, the man's skeleton tears itself out of his body. Transcript Prepanel Sign: Model kits RC Cars/Aircraft ...More! Est. 1998 Panel 1 Randy: Sighhh Randy's Shirt text: Detroit Red Wings Hockey Panel 2 Off-panel customer: Hey, I'd like to buy this model kit. Panel 3 Justine: Oh, wait, hold on a sec... Panel 4 Justine: Alright, yeah, I'll get this one. Man, I was really torn between this and the hurricane MK.II. They're both such underrated aircraft, eh? The 'cane was just such a workhorse in the battle of Britain, and it did so well as a fighter-bomber... I just gotta nod my head when people like Walter Boyne call it the most important fighter the RAF had. But I'm going with the P-47. Gotta be my favorite american fighter, plus it's the definition of underrated. Every historian out there is just drooling over the P-41D, but the "Jug" could take more Gs on any day of the week. Alexander Kartveli designed one hell of an aircraft, if you ask me. 11.02 metres of turbocharged beauty. Panel 5 Justine: Here y'go. Aw, nice – You're a wings fan too. Fuck, can you believe the team this year? Everyone was begging that the salary cap would destroy us, and the team's actually better than before! I mean jeez, Datsyuk and Zetterberg are both on pace for 100-point seasons right now. When's the last time Detroit had two 100-point guys? 15 years ago with Yzerman and Fedorov maybe? Those two are just tearing it up. They stay healthy, with the team defence we got we're going to the conference finals easy. I don't know if we got the balls to beat Anaheim, but if those fuckers are gonna repeat for the cup they gotta get through us, and that series right there is the real final. Panel 5 Justine: Well, thanks buddy! Normally I'd have got both models but they cut back our shifts at the plant this week 'cause of that big parts supplier strike, so money's tight right now. At least now I got something to do this weekend! It sucks being single – half the time I'm just sitting around going "sighhh." I gues I could have friends over, but they've been getting on my nerves lately. I mean you're sitting there trying to watch the game and they're yammering on about their relationships or some shit. Like, shut up for five seconds, wouldja! Panel 6 Justine: Oh, hey, You've got the new issue of "Civil War Miniatures Quarterly!" There's a wicked article on page 44 about the new berdan's 1st sharpshooters figures. I can't wait to get th- Panel 7 *SKPORCH* Justine: AAAH!! Category:Comics Category:Justine Appearances